1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a backlight module, and more especially, to a cables fixing apparatus for the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been utilized widely. With the improvement of the drive technology of LCD, the LCD has the features of low power consumption, thin type, and low drive voltage, and has been widely used on mobile telecommunication apparatus, notebook, desktop display, and any kind of the projection equipments. One of the most commonly used LCD is thin-film transistor (TFT) LCD. Because the TFT LCD does not illuminate itself, the backlight module is utilized to provide a light source to the TFT LCD. No matter what kind of the light source is used, the wire of the backlight module must be let out from the leading-out area thereof during the backlight module assembly process so as to connect with the power supply.
Generally speaking, the conductive terminals of the light source are connected with the external wires by soldering or copper strip. The joints between the conductive terminals of the light source and the external wires tend to be separated when the external wires are subjected to external stress due to pulling or dragging of the wires. In addition, the abovementioned stress may be transmitted to the lamp thereby causing the break damage of the lamp.
In general, the aluminum plate is used to be the base plate in order to provide a support to other elements of the backlight module. FIG. 1 shows a schematic partial view of the assembled backlight module in accordance with the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 10 includes a rear frame 20, a plurality of crooks 30 and a light source (not shown in FIG. 1). The wires 40 of the light source extend outwardly from the rear frame 20 and connect to a connecter (not shown) which, in turn, connects with a power. As shown in FIG. 1, a wire holder or the crooks 30 are conventionally utilized to fix the exposed wires 40. However, in this kind of fixing method, the wires 40 may go beyond the edge, for example in the direction A as shown in the figure, and may interfere with other mechanism to cause the wires 40 to be damaged during the backlight module assembly process.